megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Sonic Universe
Sonic Universe was a comic book series published by Archie Comics since February of 2009, and a spinoff of the comic book Sonic the Hedgehog. Whereas Sonic the Hedgehog centers around the title character, Sonic Universe is meant to focus on other characters within the continuity with or without Sonic's involvement. Both comics had a crossover with Mega Man in the storyline Worlds Collide from April to August of 2013. Starting May 2015, all three titles including Sonic Boom crossed over in Worlds Unite. In contrast with Mega Man, both Sonic Universe & Sonic the Hedgehog followed up on Worlds Collide. After a seven month hiatus, Sega has confirmed with Archie Comics that the Sonic the Hedgehog comics will not continue anymore, which includes Sonic Universe. The final issue was issue #94. ''Worlds Collide'' issues *Sonic Universe Issue 51 (Part 2) *Sonic Universe Issue 52 (Part 5) *Sonic Universe Issue 53 (Part 8) *Sonic Universe Issue 54 (Part 11) ''Worlds Unite'' issues *Sonic Universe Issue 76 (Part 1)http://archiecomics.stores.yahoo.net/worlds-unite.html *Sonic Universe Issue 77 (Part 5) *Sonic Universe Issue 78 (Part 9) Related issues *Sonic Universe Issue 50 **Takes place before Sonic the Hedgehog #247 & Mega Man #23. The main story "Forged in Fire" ends with Dr. Eggman ordering Metal Sonic to report to the Interdimensional Gateway to meet his new partner, who's described as a base villain like himself. None of the story was used in the 2013 FCBD flipbook. *Sonic Universe Issue 55 *Sonic Universe Issue 56 *Sonic Universe Issue 57 *Sonic Universe Issue 58 **These 4 issues made up a storyline titled "Pirate Plunder Panic". Blaze the Cat makes a brief reference to her capture by Dr. Eggman and Dr. Wily. The Wily Egg ended up in the Sol Zone. It's found by Captain Metal, who remodeled it into the Egg O' War and eventually powered it with the Sol Emeralds. He also had a back up of his programming installed, which he made use of when his body was destroyed. Though the Egg O' War was put out of commission by Burning Blaze, it is shown at the end to still be online. *Sonic Universe Issue 75 **The story is one of the preludes to Worlds Unite and is set after the events of Sonic the Hedgehog #272 despite the release order of both comics.https://twitter.com/IanFlynnBKC/status/591017121213218816 The story has Sonic pursuing Metal Sonic for a Chaos Emeralds. The two end up going from the Cystal Desert Zone to the Burning Ruin Zone due to a recently opening Genesis Portal. Silver the Hedgehog is also present, due to working on closing each portal as they open. With his help, Sonic retrieves the Emerald and returns to this home. Silver and Metal Sonic find themselves going through different portals, causing them to end up in unknown dimensions. The story ends with Dr. Eggman being unable to keep in contact with the dimension lost Metal Sonic, while unaware that a possessed Orbot is secretly working with Zavok of the Deadly Six. *Sonic Universe Issue 79 *Sonic Universe Issue 80 *Sonic Universe Issue 81 *Sonic Universe Issue 82 **These 4 issues made up a storyline titled "The Silver Age". Despite being published after Worlds Unite, "TSA" is a prelude to "Into the Unknown" (Available in the Free Comic Book Day issue of 2015). The story sets up Silver's task to close the Genesis Portals and his encounter with Professor Von Schlemmer. *Sonic Universe Issue 87 **This issue reveals that Sonic's rescue of the Locky, and retrieval of the Master Emerald in Part 1 of WU was undone following the crossover, as Knuckle must rescue the same Locky and retrieve the same Emerald Shard. Afterwards, Amy mentions that the rescued Locky to has an unexplained sense of deja vu. Notable issue *'Sonic Universe Issue 69' - The variant cover is the 1st of a three part set of the "Super Smash Variant" covers to promote Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U. The 2nd part is a variant of Mega Man #42, while the 3rd part is a variant of Sonic the Hedgehog #266. Off Panel strips EggWilyDesigns1.png|Sonic Universe #51 Genesis Unit.png|Sonic Universe #52 TikalDevil.png|Sonic Universe #53 MetalAndBass.png|Sonic Universe #54 Cover gallery SonicUniverse51.png|Sonic Universe #51: Cover art. SonicUniverse51V.png|Sonic Universe #51: Variant cover art. Universe 521.jpg|Sonic Universe #52: Cover art. SonicUniverse52VM.jpg|Sonic Universe #52: Team Mega Man variant cover art. SonicUniverse52VS.jpg|Sonic Universe #52: Team Sonic variant cover art. SonicUniverse53.jpg|Sonic Universe #53: Cover art. SonicUniverse53V.jpg|Sonic Universe #53: Variant cover art. SonicUniverse54.png|Sonic Universe #54: Cover art. SonicUniverse54V.png|Sonic Universe #54: Variant cover art. SonicUniverse58.jpg|Sonic Universe #58: Egg O' War (formerly the Wily Egg) in the background. SonicUniverse76.jpg|Sonic Universe #76: Cover art. SonicUniverse76V1.jpg|Sonic Universe #76: Variant cover art. SonicUniverse76V2.jpg|Sonic Universe #76: 2nd Variant cover art. Sonic_Universe_-77.jpg|Sonic Universe #77: Cover art. Sonic_Universe_-77_(variant).jpg|Sonic Universe #77: 1st Variant cover art. Sonic_Universe_-77_(variant_2).jpg|Sonic Universe #77: 2nd Variant cover art. Sonic_Universe_-78.jpg|Sonic Universe #78: Cover art. Sonic_Universe_-78_(variant).jpg|Sonic Universe #78: Variant cover art. External links *Sonic Universe at Mobius Encyclopedia, the Archie Sonic wiki *Sonic Universe at Sonic News Network Category:Comics